


Hawaiian Payoff

by Karmabutterfly



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmabutterfly/pseuds/Karmabutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Hawaiian Vacation so... SPOILERS. Jessie tries to reset Buzz into Spanish Mode for the Hawaiian dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Toy Story...
> 
> Anyways, Disney/Pixar = Toy Story
> 
> A/N: This was requested by an anonymous user on the livejournal group disney_kinks. 
> 
> Another Note: To understand what Buzz is saying in Spanish go to google and punch this into the search engine: "translation2 paralink". I can't find a translator that can help me use the exact Spanish that Buzz speaks so I had to find the one that sounded very similar. Hope that doesn't cause much of a problem. I would have used google translate, but it's not getting the results I want for this particular fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

With Ken and Barbie's vacation running smoothly it looked as if the toys had done it again. Everything was fine until dinner. After some protest from Hamm, Mr. Pricklepants somehow managed to convince him to be the main course. Despite the fact that he had agreed to it, Hamm still complained while Jessie was setting up the plastic food around him.

"Hamm, you'll live. I promise.", she smiled.

"Yeah, says the one whose not going to be having her insides chewed out. You know we are all toys here."

"So?"

"So? Toys eating toys. Last time I checked that's cannibalism."

"You'll be fine. They're not really going to eat you."

"I guess."

Once Jessie was done she gave the aliens and Hamm a thumbs up and headed over towards Woody and Dolly who looked as if they were in a bit of rut.

"What's going on?"

"We need more dancing.", Woody groaned.

"I told you we are good enough for the dance. Besides it's not like we have time to practice a more complicated routine. Once Pricklepants changes to his outfit we are on!", Dolly said as she adjusted her skirt.

Jessie thought for a moment. She looked around the room and saw Ken and Barbie at their table waiting for Mr. Pricklepants and the aliens to serve them. Chuckles playing soothing music. Rex and Trixie were finding the appropriate background for the beach scene in a few magazines and picture books. The Peas were playing with Bullseye as usual. Then there was Buttercup, Slinky, the Potato Heads and Buzz who were almost done cleaning out the cat litter box. Thankfully, the litter was changed minutes before Bonnie had left so there wasn't much to clean. As Jessie stared at the space ranger and the others, the words "Dance" and "Buzz" kept popping into her head. She felt her heart jump at the thought of the dance they shared mere months ago. As she thought about it, a smirk found it's way to her lips.

"Woody, where's the screwdriver?"

"Right here.", he picked up a red screwdriver that was hiding behind their little stage. "Why?"

"I know what we can do. Y'all just stall 'em and I'll get everything ready.", without another word she ran off. She was so thrilled about her plan that she didn't see Woody and Dolly shrug their shoulders.

"Oh yeah and whatever you do just play along!", she hollered. Jessie felt a familiar wave of butterflies beating in her stomach. Not because she was nervous, but because she was excited. She couldn't wait to put her plan into action and then reap the benefits once the show was done. With the screwdriver in hand, Jessie made her way to Ken and Barbie.

"The entertainment will start in just a moment.", she said with a smile. Without giving thought that she might kill the couple's ear drums, she shouted. "HEY BUZZ!", and ran off.

Slightly startled, Buzz picked his head up to see Jessie sprinting towards him. For a split second he thought something was wrong. That is until he noticed the look in her eyes once she stopped in front of him.

"Can we talk in private? For just a second?", Jessie asked. She batted her eyes knowing that Buzz couldn't resist how cute she looked whenever she did it.

"Of course.", Buzz smiled shyly. "Uh, will you two be ok without me?", he asked the Potato Heads.

"We will be just fine.", Mrs. Potato Head gave them both a warm smile.

"What? So, he can get a break, but I have to stay here sweating over the litter?", Mr. Potato Head complained. He would have whined some more if his wife hadn't given him a stern look.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you, Potato Head.", Buzz said, hoping that the potato wouldn't be in a complaining mood when he got back.

Smiling, Jessie guided him to a secluded area in the room. Making sure that no one saw them, she showed him the screwdriver. For a quick second, Buzz thought she needed help making something for the next scene.

"Would it be ok if I put you in Spanish Mode for a while?", she knew resetting him was going to be a pretty sensitive subject yet there was no other way to get the words out.

"Whhhhhy?", Buzz asked. He took a step back.

"For the vacation! Ken and Barbie are going to have their dinner soon and we all know with dinner comes entertainment."

"Woody and Dolly have that covered.", Buzz reasoned.

"Yeah, but their routine kinda sucks. Figure you could do some glow stick dancing."

Buzz shook his head. "I don't know."

"Come on, Buzz. Remember the movie Lilo and Stitch? Just do a dance similar to the one what's his name did with the fire."

Jessie could tell that Buzz was feeling uncomfortable about this so she decided to try and be a little more gentle about it.

"Don't you want this vacation to be perfect?"

"Yes, of course I do. But uh... hehe... get that screwdriver away from me.", Buzz nervously chuckled when Jessie got even closer with the tool in her hands. He backed up into the wall so there was no way for her to get behind him. Jessie was so close to just unscrewing his battery compartment whether he liked it or not, but she knew that it would be very wrong to do so. Buzz's Spanish Mode always seemed to get a little crazy whenever something Spanish was around. Sadly, it wasn't like she could put the tv on the Spanish channel or put on some music without it killing the Hawaiian Theme they had going on in the room. If she could trigger it somehow then Buzz would at least be aware of everything and not lose any memories. No matter how hard she tried to think of a better solution the only thing that made sense was if Buzz was reset to Spanish Mode. She thought for a second, determined to get her way without making Buzz feel uneasy. Being pressed for time didn't seem to help much either. That's when she thought of something that not even Buzz could say "no" to.

"If you do it then I'll make it worth your while.", a sly smile growing on her face as she said "worth your while".

Buzz raised an eyebrow. "What could you possibly do to make it "worth my while" because I doubt anything will change my mind.", he wasn't amused.

Jessie playfully pretended to think about it." Gee, I don't know. Oh! I know just the thing!"

"Yeah?"

"Switch over to Spanish Mode and later on tonight, when the house gets a little quieter...", Jessie dropped the screwdriver on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in closely and whispered with a hint of seduction in her voice "I'll show you how a real cowgirl handles a bucking bronco."

"You're going to ride Bullseye around the house?", Buzz replied in a dull tone.

"No."

"Buttercup?"

"Nope."

"Rex?"

"Na-uh"

"Trixie?"

Jessie gave him a look. As always he was clueless.

"No, silly. What I mean is later we can have a little fun of our own."

"Huh?", Buzz got this weird image in his head of Jessie wanting to make him run around like a horse. He didn't know whether to laugh or to be worried.

Jessie gave him another look and whispered in his ear. As she told him what she had planned, Buzz's facial expression changed drastically. He had a smile on his face when the cowgirl finished her explanation off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Wow, really?"

"Mhmmm just you, me, my string...", she pulled her pull string out and showed it to him. She twirled it around her finger before letting it find it's way into her back. Buzz heard a little "Yodel-ay-he-hoo!", emit from her voice box as she finished.

"and your wings.", she pushed the red button on his chest. Buzz almost jumped when his wings popped out.

"Oh boy...", if he hadn't been blushing before, he sure as heck was now.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can find someone else to cuddle with tonight.", she said casually. She began to walk away. She would have made it a good three feet if Buzz hadn't stopped her.

"Ok, ok I'll go along with it under one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You're not resetting me."

"Then how do you expect to pull off all of those moves?"

Buzz retracted his wings and rubbed the bottom of his chin. "I can control it now."

"Pfft, yeah right."

"No it's true!"

"If it's so true then why didn't you say so in the first place? You could have told me this a looooong time ago."

"Because the screwdriver made me nervous and I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

Jessie rolled her eyes and started to walk away again. A disappointed groan escaped his lips. He really had to prove it. What Buzz did next surprised her. He pinned her against the wall and when she shrieked in surprise, he covered her mouth with his free hand and said "Shhhhh."

She was about to smack him when he moved his hand away from her mouth and whispered in her ear. "¿Jessie, qué debo hacer para demostrarlo?"

Jessie's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He did it on his own! She was about to say something when Buzz put a finger on her lips and said "Ninguna necesidad de cambiarse."

"You win.", Jessie sighed dreamily. She had no idea what he said. She didn't seem to care.

"Good, now what do I have to do again?"

Jessie opened her mouth to speak when she got interrupted by the music coming from the "restaurant".

"Just go with it like you always do and I'll get you the glow stick."

"Got it."

"Oh and Buzz?", Jessie quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck.", she smiled as he nodded and told her that they had to hurry.

Before they missed their cue, Jessie ran to the side of the stage while Buzz jetted to the top of the bed. Once the music stopped he jumped down in front of the dancers below.

"Hola señoras y señores.", he put his hand up in the air for Jessie to throw him the glow stick. Once he caught it, he turned it on and started to dance all over the stage. Moving his hips, spinning around and twirling the stick in his hands. He thought it would be a nice touch to do some more tricks so he tossed the stick into the air and caught it.

Jessie laughed as Buzz continued to dance all over the place. She could tell that he just adored the attention he got whenever he started dancing. Right as she was getting into it, Mrs. Potato Head tapped her on the leg. "The beach is done. We just need to lay down this litter."

Jessie gave Mrs. Potato Head a smile. "'I'll tell the Sheriff."

With that she went to Woody who was talking to Barbie.

"Woody, the beach is all set!", she whispered. She pointed to the "beach" where Trixie and Mr. Potato Head were laying down the clean litter on the floor. Buzz who was still acting like a ham popped up out of nowhere to update Woody on the beach.

"Quitamos la popa de la basura de gatito.", he was into his role a little too much.

"Aw, Spanish is so beautiful.", Mrs, Potato Head said sweetly. She was about to ask Buzz if he could teach her and the Mr. some Spanish when Slinky called out to everyone.

"Hey everybody! Look out the window!"

All of the toys rushed to the window to see what was going on outside.

"What are they doing out there?", he questioned.

"Oh dear...", Woody groaned in concern.

"It's gotta be... a bazillion degrees below!", Buttercup cried.

"Oh, good thing they're wearing the 1982 Winter Weekend Collection.", Hamm chimed in.

The toys watched the little scene in awe as Ken and Barbie awkwardly exchanged a kiss. Their mission was a success!

"Looks like she does have this one covered.", Woody smiled. He was happy knowing that the couple finally took their relationship to the next level.

"Ca-click.", Dolly said softly. She took Ken's camera and pretended to take a picture.

"How romantic!", Mrs. Potato Head exclaimed. She cuddled against her husband.

Mr. Potato Head turned to Hamm. "Yeah, till they fall off the deck."

Almost as if someone from above wanted to pull a joke, Ken and Barbie disappeared into the snow. The only thing left was the impression they made in the snow when they fell. Everyone was quiet, showing almost no concern for their friends who could be freezing to death for all they knew.

"I'll get the shovel.", Hamm dully said. He backed up from the group and started to leave the room. Soon the other toys started to follow him as well. As each toy hopped off of the windowsill, Buzz and Jessie stood behind. It took them a few seconds before they realized that they had been holding hands since the kiss. They both smiled at each other, getting lost in a mixture of green and blue eyes.

"Reminds you of our first kiss, huh?", Jessie smiled softly.

"It does."

Jessie laughed. "You were so nervous. More than usual."

"Hey, it's not like I can help it!", he chuckled.

Once Buzz got over that memory he gently squeezed Jessie's hand. The cowgirl would have savored the moment for as long as she could, but there were two other lovebirds who needed help.

"Come on, let's go help before we find a couple of Mattel-sicles out there.", she started to drag Buzz away from the window.

"Wait! What about our... you know... fun? Hmm?", Buzz squeezed Jessie's hand, holding her back from the edge of the sill.

"The what? Oh, that! I said tonight and by the looks of it, it's not night time yet.", she teased.

"Fine. We're going to need a blow dryer and that screwdriver. Something tells me that this will take a while." , he sadly replied.

Jessie saw a small look of disappointment flash on his face. Just like Buzz couldn't resist the cute little looks she gave him from time to time, Jessie couldn't help, but love that hurt puppy look he got on his face.

She pulled Buzz into a hug and whispered in his ear again. "Then when that's done we can both find a way to keep warm without that blow dryer."

Buzz smirked. "You're on, cowgirl."


End file.
